Em Seu Lugar
by Queen Bibs
Summary: Você não pode deixar que outras pessoas te digam quem você é. Você tem que decidir isso por si mesmo.


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens pertencem a Sthephenie Meyer. Mas a estória é toda minha.

* * *

><p>"Edward merece algo melhor do que você!" – Falou.<p>

Bella não conseguia esquecer o que Tanya disse a ela. A voz dela parecia um eco que se espalhava por todo seu corpo, ferindo seu coração. Estava tão perturbada que não conseguira nem esperar a festa acabar, saindo antes mesmo que Edward aparecesse.

Estavam todos reunidos para comemorar a chegada da carta de aceitação da universidade de Dartmouth. Quando tinham oito anos Bella, como sempre desastrada, se machucou enquanto corria pelo jardim de Esme atrás de uma borboleta que passeava pelas queridas plantas da matriarca Cullen. Para a total infelicidade de Bella, havia uma tesoura de poda no meio das flores. Estava tão entretida com a borboleta que acabou tropeçando na pedra, perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu em cima da tesoura, cortando o braço e o deslocando logo em seguida ao apoiar todo seu peso nele. Ela berrou tão alto que logo todos os Cullens chegaram. Edward sendo o primeiro tentou acalmá-la, enquanto Esme ligava para Carlisle. Logo Carlisle chegou para tratá-la e Edward ficou ao seu lado, segurando sua mão boa o tempo todo. Depois do acidente ele começou a dizer a todos que iria cuidar das pessoas como o pai.

Hoje, dez anos depois ele dava o primeiro passo para a realização desse sonho. Havia sido aceito na mesma faculdade que Carlisle e toda a família Cullen se orgulhavam dele. Bella também. Eles eram amigos desde a pré escola, e o amava desde o momento em que viu os brilhantes orbes verdes esmeralda. Neste momento era para ela estar com todos na grande mansão Cullen, esperando a chegada de Edward do treino de basquete. Porem, depois da conversa com Tanya, prima de Edward, ela não tinha mais animo para festa e fugiu.

Agora se encontrava no seu lugar preferido. O riacho perto da mansão Cullen sempre fora seu e de Edward. Quando pequenos eles passavam horas na beirada, brincando ao som das águas. Agora eles iam lá para relaxar até para acampar durante as noites quentes de verão. Não que o verão de Forks fosse muito quente, mas quando não chovia era bem divertido. Foram em uma dessas noites que eles deram seu primeiro beijo.

**#Flashback**

Era uma noite quente, quente demais para Forks. Havia muitas estrelas e o céu estava claro. Todos já tinham ido dormir, exceto Bella e Edward. Eles estavam deitados em um único saco de dormir. Bella era tão pequena que dividia um com Edward mesmo ele sendo um pouco grande para sua idade. Estavam ambos abraçados de barriga para cima olhando as estrelas.

"Bella está acordada?" – Edward perguntou baixinho, com medo de que ela já estivesse dormindo.

"Não Ed, ainda to acordada." – Ela respondeu.

"Sabe eu queria te perguntar uma coisa..." – Sua voz saiu mais baixa e meio nervosa.

Bella percebeu o nervosismo na voz dele e estranhou. Edward não era de ficar nervoso. Ele sempre fora corajoso e seguro de si. Sempre a protegendo de si mesma e das outras crianças que mexiam com ela na pracinha. Curiosa, ela levantou, sentando-se de frente pra ele que a seguiu assim que não sentiu mais o calor dela em seus braços.

"O que? Você sabe que pode me dizer qualquer coisa Ed. Sou sua melhor amiga." – Apertou sua mão na dele para passar confiança.

Edward se sentiu mais confiante, resolveu falar de uma vez. "Você já beijou alguém?" Ele corou um pouco mais logo voltou ao normal encarando bem firme os olhos dela.

Bella sentiu seu rosto esquentar e sabia que estava totalmente vermelha. Não sabia como dizer aquilo a ele, mas também não queria mentir então optou pela verdade. Afinal ele era seu melhor amigo.

"Não, eu nunca beijei ninguém." – Ela sentiu seu rosto esquentar um pouco mais e viu quando a tensão no rosto de Edward diminuiu. "E você, já?" – Perguntou temendo a resposta.

"Eu também não. – Respondeu simplesmente.

Por um momento um silencio incomodo se estabeleceu, mas logo ele dissipou. Bella se preparava para deitar no colo dele novamente ouviu Edward a chamar de novo.

"O que?" – Perguntou, se sentindo um pouco irritada já que o sono já a rondava.

"E se a gente se beijasse?" – Edward soltou de uma vez, olhando para ela a espera de sua reação.

Por um momento Bella não entendeu o que ele queria dizer, porem quando a compreensão surgiu seu coração começou a bater violentamente em seu peito. "Como assim?"

"Bom..." – Ele se ajeitou novamente, a puxando para ficar alinhada a ele, bem a sua frente. - "Nos filmes as pessoas se beijam porque se amam certo? – Ela acenou com a cabeça concordando com o pensamento dele. – "Então, já que nos amamos não existe nada que nos impeça." – Ele completou.

Edward tinha um ponto. Um ponto muito bom. Seu coração batia muito rápido então ela levou aquilo como um sim. O garotinho de cabelos revoltos e olhos verdes a encarava esperando sua resposta. Ela acenou a cabeça ele abriu um enorme sorrindo. Edward se aproximou dela, olhando bem fundos em seus olhos. Quando suas respirações já se encontravam ele colou seus lábios nos dela fechando seus olhos, sendo seguido por ela. Foi rápido e não houve nada mais do que esse toque, mas para ela aquilo já bastava.

**#Flashback Off**

Acontece que agora, sei anos depois, um encostar de lábios já não é o suficiente. Bella amava Edward e não podia mais esperar para estar em seus braços e ser beijada por ele depois dele dizer que a ama também. Tinha conversado com Alice, irmã gêmea de Edward e sua melhor amiga, sobre isso. Ela apoiou Bella e disse que devia falar para Edward o que sentia, só que com a chegada da carta não sabia mais se era certo. Também tinha o fato do que Tanya havia lhe dito. Ela era simples demais com seus cabelos castanhos avermelhados, seus olhos chocolates e um corpo magro. Comum. Ela estava certa, ele merecia alguém melhor do que ela.

"Por que não está na festa com os outros?

Bella tomou um susto tão grande que tropeçou e caiu no riacho. Tudo muito comum, tirando o fato de que não sabia nadar. O riacho era fundo e ela se debatia sentindo a água gelada tomar conta de seus pulmões. Porem braços fortes a envolveram e logo ela se viu sentada na grama na beira do riacho. Quando olhou pra cima encontrou o semblante preocupado de Edward. Seus cabelos cobres pingando assim como sua blusa branca e sua calça preta dando uma visão de seu abdômen definido. Ele segurou seu rosto perto do seu a encarando ansiosamente.

"Bella! Você está bem Bella?"- Seus olhos derramavam preocupação.

"Sim, eu estou bem." – Falou arfante, a água gelada queimava sua garganta.

Edward a abraçou forte, como se temesse que ela partisse. Ela aproveitou o momento retribuindo o carinho, mas logo ele foi se afastando. A encarou por um momento. "Bella." – Sua voz era baixa, suave como o vento. – "Eu quero muito te beijar." – Sua voz era tinha um tom puramente sensual. – "Eu vou te beijar. Agora!"

Ela não teve tempo de processar o que ele havia dito. Seus lábios já estavam nos dela e suas mãos em todos os lugares. Havia tanta paixão em seu beijo que a deixava zonza. Ela enrolou suas mãos nos fio acobreados que adorava, o puxando para mais perto. O ar foi ficando escasso obrigando os dois a se separarem. Eles e encaravam arfantes. Não sabiam o que fazer.

"Edward! Eu não entendo." – Ela balbuciava, sem entender a atitude dele.

"Eu não consigo mais Bella. Preciso de você e farei de tudo por você. Não vou desistir! – Ele falava com determinação, mas seus olhos eram pura ternura. – Eu amo você minha Bella.

Ela não podia acreditar naquilo. Não fazia sentido. "Você não pode me amar!"

Edward não entendeu. O que ela queria dizer com aquilo. - "Por que você acha isso Bella? Entendo que não me ame, mas não sabe nada sobre o que sinto por você." – Se aborreceu com a atitude da garota.

"Você não pode me amar, simplesmente porque não faz sentido. Eu não sou boa pra você." – Ela abaixou a cabeça temendo ver sua reação.

"Você é perfeita para mim. Quem mais seria senão a minha melhor amiga? Seu lugar é ao meu lado." – Ele beijou seus lábios rapidamente, segurando suas mãos com força.

Bella sorriu, mas se lembrou do outro motivo de sua aflição. – "Mas, você irá para Dartmouth no outono e eu irei para alguma faculdade perto daqui." –

Edward sorriu e Bella não entendeu. Ele olhou ao redor de onde estavam encontrando um envelope quase esquecido na grama. Ele o pegou e estendeu a ela. –"Pega." – Ele incentivou.

Bella muito curiosa pegou o envelope e quase o rasgando abriu para ler o que havia escrito. Não acreditou quando viu um carta de admissão de Dartmouth igual à de Edward, porem essa tinha seu nome. Seu nome! Não podia acreditar, tinha sido aceita em Dartmouth!

"Edward, isso é incrível!" – Se jogou em seu braços e foi amparada por ele cheio de carinho. – Iremos ficar juntos!"– o beijou.

"Sim."- Ele se afastou um pouco para completar. – "Agora e pelo resto de nossas vidas minha Bella." – E outro beijo se iniciou.

Edward agora a beijava delicadamente. Ele queria expressar todo amor e devoção que sentia por ela. Bella estava tão emocionada que quase podia chorar. Estavam tão entretidos em sua própria bolha de felicidade que não perceberam passos de pessoas se aproximando do local onde estavam.

"Hey pessoal, a Belinha e o Edzinho tão se pegando na beirada do riacho!"

Ao ouvirem a voz de Emmet, os dois riam e se afastaram avistando ao longe suas famílias, que mesmo não sabendo ainda, seriam uma só.

**x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_**

**Bom, mais uma só para não perder o costume. Espero que gostem!**


End file.
